


Resonance

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crack, Erotica, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Romance, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death the Kid era un chico extremadamente serio e inclusive frío. Pero bajo las sabanas, podía convertirse en la persona más cálida del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**_Resonance_ **

 

_Death the Kid era un chico extremadamente serio e inclusive frío. Pero bajo las sabanas, podía convertirse en la persona más cálida del mundo._

 

Sus manos recorrían sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de su amada; lo hacía de manera lenta y pausada, como si su sentido del tacto quisiera guardar en su memoria la suave textura de aquella piel. Ese suave aliento era la brisa que le devolvía la vida, esos labios eran la mejor razón para caer en la locura. Ella era perfecta para él. Tenía una fijación extraña y retorcida, pero aunque sonase posesivo, él quería ser su único dueño.

Adoraba la simetría por sobre todas las cosas, pero había un hueco que ni su rara obsesión pudo acaparar, el cual solo llenaba ella. Aunque estuviese alejada de su concepto de belleza, era suya y de nadie más.

Ella le había prometido que jamás se alejaría, a menos que él lo desease; pero nunca la apartaría de su lado, menos ahora que su reciente descubrimiento le había hecho conocer las sensaciones que ella era capaz de brindarle. Desde el más tímido beso, hasta el placer carnal que experimentaban arriba de la cama, o en el baño, o… en la escuela, cuando ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba cerca, y nada más aparte del eco de sus voces se escuchaba.

Él esperaba con ansias esos momentos en los cuales sus almas estaban en exquisita _resonancia_. Donde podía apreciar la delgada figura de su amada consumiéndose por la locura del placer que otorga la lujuria; cuando casi sin aliento, le suplica que aumente sus embestidas; y en algunas otras ocasiones, con sensuales susurros, le pide que vaya despacio. ¿Rápido o lento? Cualquiera de las dos opciones le hará tocar el cielo con las manos.

Pero sin duda, su momento favorito es cuando ambos alcanzan el glorioso orgasmo.

Ahora, exhaustos, sudados, satisfechos, es como se encuentran.

Él la abraza con cuidado, cree que ese delicado cuerpo puede llegar a romperse debido a lo que acaban de hacer. Aún no entendía como ese frágil ser podía soportar y otorgarle tanto placer.

—Kid…—lo llama, él la mira con ternura.

—¿Qué sucede, Chrona? —contesta con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ella esconde la cara en su pecho.

—¿Podríamos repetir? —admite avergonzada.

Kid no dice nada, se posiciona sobre ella y la besa con ternura. Jamás se cansaría de ella; incluso ocho veces seguidas no eran suficientes, la noche era demasiado corta en ocasiones.

Pero si Chrona se lo pedía, ¿Cómo podría negarse?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrona era una chica extremadamente tímida, inclusive fría. Pero bajo las sabanas, podía convertirse en la persona más cálida del mundo.

**_Resonance_ **

 

_Chrona era una chica extremadamente tímida, inclusive fría. Pero bajo las sabanas, podía convertirse en la persona más cálida del mundo._

 

No importaba si sucedía en una noche de luna llena o durante un cálido día de verano. Ella adoraba esos momentos junto a él.

Cuando de manera voraz y veloz él la desprendía de sus prendas y comenzaba a recorres su cuerpo con el fino tacto de sus labios, eso provocaba que su piel se erizara, y que algo en su interior comenzara a desear más de lo que él le otorgaba. Parecía como si algo fuese a estallar en su interior.

Ella correspondía sus gestos y caricias de una manera tímida. Le encantaba tomarlo de los cabellos cuando se besaban, arruinándole ese “asimétrico” peinado. Adoraba la manera en que el suspiraba cuando de manera accidental rozaba su intimidad. Y como olvidar esa expresión que ponía cada vez que le regalaba su desnudez. Ese gesto en el rostro del chico era verídico.

Ella, tímida y nerviosa, había dejado de lado sus inseguridades con tal de aprender a complacerlo, aún así, aquella parte de su personalidad volvía a hacerse presente en ocasiones haciéndola cohibirse ante la mirada hambrienta del joven. Aun cuando ya se conocían al derecho y al revés, no podía dejar de sonrojarse en su presencia y menos en esa clase de momentos.

Conocía sus puntos débiles, aquellos que sus enemigos matarían por descubrir. Sabía que él prefería que el cuarto no estuviera completamente oscuro, sino que una tenue luz lo iluminara. Sabía que los besos demasiado húmedos no le gustaban y que las mordidas por doquier de su piel lo volvían loco. Pero sabía que le faltaba demasiado por descubrir todavía. Y esperaba poder descubrir las mil y un maneras para lograr una exquisita _resonancia_.

Debido a su timidez jamás lo admitiría, pero adoraba tenerlo así, encima de ella con el rostro ruborizado y casi sin aliento, haciéndola tocar el cielo con las manos y balbuceando su nombre entre gemidos. No sabía que era mejor, si las noches románticas y tiernas, cuando él era lento, delicado y se movía lentamente prolongando aquella placentera sensación, o las noches pasionales y voraces, cuando ambos mantenían un rápido compás haciendo que una corriente eléctrica les atravesara la espina dorsal, logrando que el calor en sus cuerpos se hiciera insoportable y lo único que desearan fuera saciarse.

_Pero sin duda alguna su momento favorito es cuando los dos se vuelven uno, exactos, completos, perfectos…_

Ahora todo aquello ya ha pasado mas no por ello la embriagante sensación ha desaparecido.

—Chrona —su voz es un gemido, ella lo mira de manera tímida, siente vergüenza, aun después de tanto tiempo no ha logrado acostumbrarse del todo.

—¿Qué sucede Kid? —Esconde su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante, este le acaricia los cabellos, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones rosados.

—Aun falta una vez para que sean ocho, recuerda, la simetría ante todo —susurra de forma sugerente haciéndola sonrojar.

Ya es tarde, el día de mañana hay escuela, y sin duda, está cansada.

Pero si Kid lo pedía, ¿cómo podría negarse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
